In a modern radiology department, it is often desirable to view three-dimensional (3D) volumetric views and multi-planar reconstructions of patient information in addition to the two-dimensional (2D) raw images acquired during a computed tomography (CT) or magnetic resonance (MR) scan.
As is known in the medical arts, a “CT scan” is a radiographic technique that assimilates multiple X-ray images into a 2D cross-sectional image. An “MR scan” is a technique that uses the influence of a large magnet to polarize hydrogen atoms in the tissues and then monitors the summation of the spinning energies within living cells. It is used to produce 3D images of internal structures of the body, particularly the soft tissues.
These 3D visualizations are typically derived from a base series of 2D images acquired from a method of treatment or “modality” (e.g., CT or MR). Typically only 2D base images are permanently stored on a Picture Archive and Communication System (PACS). The 3D images are generated when needed. As is known in the art, PACS is a computer and network system used by hospitals and clinics for digitized radiologic images and reports.
One problem with viewing 3D images is that the PACS system is capable of displaying original 2D base image sets, but the dynamic generation and display of the derived 3D images are typically relegated to a specialized workstation application tuned for 3D volumetric visualization. This separation of the 2D and 3D images makes it awkward for the radiologist to correlate what (s)he is viewing on the 3D visualization application with the raw 2D image date displayed on the PACS workstation.
Another problem is that there is no easy way to integrate and synchronize spatial context information between separate 2D and 3D viewing applications when viewing the same medical diagnostic image study.
Thus, it is desirable to integrate 2D and 3D image viewing. It is also desirable to integrate these two viewing paradigms synchronizing spatial context information between separate applications when viewing the same diagnostic medical image study.